Have Fun In The Sun,Get Laid In The Shade
by Moonstream
Summary: the girls get away from the boys and when the boys catch up with them, they like what they start to see.


**_Disclaimer: they shall never be mine,crying heavily_**

_Okay, this is one of my favorite group fanfics, the girls get away from the boys and when the boys catch up with them, they like what they start to see._

_Pairings:_

_ZMxLN_

_TKxLU_

_WCxSP_

_DMxHS_

_HYxRP_

_QWxDC_

_TBxMU_

_ENJOY._

Have fun on the sun get laid in the shade

"Are you sure we should be doing this? I mean what if they find out, what will we do then?"

"You know Relena's got a good point"

"Yeah, but look at the picture Lady, the boys have a five hour meeting about security problems and we get swamped with all of the paper work. Besides if they do find us they will certainly enjoy what they see, if you know what I mean girls"

A sly smile worked through on Lucrezia's face.

"True, Lu True, can't argue with the facts"

"Yup, besides that, I have to get away from Duo, that boy drives me insane"

"What type of insane?"

"Oh Lu, I seriously do not need to hear that." Hilde hit Noin on the head, a huge smile on her lips, and a blush tinted on her cheeks.

"Come on Lena, your still a virgin, Have you had any suggestive contact with him?" Sally winked at suggestive.

"No only petty little kisses that's all"

"Whoa I feel sorry for you, that's a good reason for you to go out"

"Besides I think it's time to make Heero see just what he's missing"

"Plus we all need a tan"

"Truer words have never been spoken, Dottie.

"Thas' why we all gonna' go to the Bahamas, We'll have soo much fun there. We'll go shopping with men, surfing with men, given massages by men, eat with men, dance with men, Get dressed with men, swim with men, sleep with men, and just be with men that are not like the one's back here.

Uptight, silent, perverted, secretive, honorable, too kind, and heartless

"Sally, I think you just described, Wufei, Trowa, Duo, Zechs, Treize, Quatre, and Heero." Lady Une stated.

"Hmmmmmmmmm I like the way you think Sally, very nice and creative"

"Wow Midii, I never thought you would be the one with the dirty mind" said Dorothy, as she took a sip of marijuana.

"OK, I seriously DO NOT need to have any info about your sex life, ok, ok can we go now?"

"Yeah, sure Lena, I just got the tickets, and don't bother packing, I already told the maids where were going, so they packed our bags with everything we need"

With the boys…..

"My god that was the longest meeting I have ever been too" said Duo stretching his hands way up high.

"Of course it is you imbecile, we spent five hours sitting there doing nothing"

"I thought it was quite entertaining"

"That, Treize, was because you were sleeping and nobody wanted to wake you up, for fear of your fiery temper."

"Hmmm no wonder I felt refreshed and I do not have that bad of a temper"

"I must check on Relena, to ask for her signature for the security contract"

"No Yuy, I do believe I will do that, stay away from my sister"

"If looks could kill I swear they would both be dead right now" Treize told Trowa.

Who just smirked at the mere thought of it.

"Well I don't know bout any of you guys, but the God of Death is going home and have some fun with Hilde, if any of you know what I mean" Duo gave some girls passing by a wink.

"Well Duo, if Hilde saw you doing that then I think that we all know what will happen to you, you know… the dreaded couch." Quatre joked.

Duo winced visibly and trembled at the mere thought of sleeping on the couch, instead of cuddling up next to Hilde.The rest just sniggered as they remembered the last incident that Duo had to sleep on the couch.

FLASHBACK

"Whoa, hey babes wanna have some fun on the wild side" duo winked at some passing girls in bikinis.

"DUO MAXWELL please tell me that you did not wink at those SLUTS!"

"Nnnnnoooooooo nnnnnoooooo baby, Hilde I would never do that to you, I mean you are the sweetest thing ever"

"COUCH"

"Now baby be reasonable don't give me the couch, I mean…"

"Couch no buts about it. You are getting the couch tonight, and the next night, and the next"

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW"

ENDFLASH BACK

Duo shuddered at the memory of the "Dreaded couch".

"But the best thing was when we made up, man oh man. She can sure work it up, hehehe"winkwink

"You, have a disgusting mind Maxwell"

Thas' why everybody loves Yankee style"

"Keep dreamin' Duo, keep dreamin'"

The boys walked along the hall, unknown to them that when they all returned to their homes. That their ladies would be gone.

Sooooooooooooo how did you all like it. Please please send me reviews. And toooo my other fans I'll update my other stories as soon as possible. However I will most likely delete "Fate Shall Lead Us On" because im kinda stuck there. But no worries I have new stories to replace them.


End file.
